Tris Wright
by Kaytiiiieee
Summary: Tris's dad is David and her Mom left her when she was a baby to leave in the Chicago project. Tris knows what Jeanie is planning and convinced her dad to let her help. Now, Tris goes to the faction as Tris Wright an factionless orphan adopted by an abnegation woman. Will Tris be able to save the one she loves or will she get caught? FourTris.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own divergent or any of the characters all credit goes to Veronica Roth.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Tris POV**

"Dad, I'm home." I say walking through the door.

No answer maybe he is in a meeting. I walk to his office to work on my homework and look for a calculator in desk but I find a hidden tablet. Why does he have this hidden? I turn it on and there is a passcode. Turn on my computer and open my passcode breaker software. After few minutes and typing in codes it finally unlocks. To easy, I look through the tablet and see it is letters from my Mom. My mom left right after I was born abandoning me with my Dad. My dad name is David and he is the leader of the Bureau and he is in charge of the Chicago project. My dad never told me what happen to my mom but that she left us. My dad was crushed when she left and still hopes she will come walking through the gates one day. I would be lying if I didn't have the same hopes but I know that will never happen. I read the letters and I can feel tears failing. She fell in love with another man and left to live in the project. My dad has told me about my mom's background and how I'm a lot like her but I can't believe he keep this from me.

"Tris" he says and I can hear the regret in his voice.

"Why? Why would you hide this from me? You know that I wanted to know what happen." I say almost yelling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to find out like this. I was planning on telling you soon." He says walking towards me.

"No! You lied to me." I say and walk out the apartment. I walk down to the training room and pick up some knifes. I have been training for 6 years since I was attacked when I was ten. There was a man who was in Dauntless from the project that escaped and found me after the attacked. His name was Lucas and he died 3 years ago from a shooting out in the fringe. Then I meet Amar and George. I was training one day and Amar came in and helped me with some pointers. Amar and George are like my big brothers and we can kick anyone's ass. I'm throwing knives at the target and I hear someone walk in the training room.

"Tris" Amar starts but I cut him off "I don't want to talk about it" and continue throwing. He just walks beside me grabbing so knives and starts throwing. That's one thing I like about Amar is he never pressures me to talk about things. He just lets me get my anger and frustration out in training. After an hour of throwing my arm is getting tired and I look at Amar and he doesn't pity me like half the bureau does.

"I'm sorry, its jus-"he cuts me off "David told me what happened and you have the right to be upset, but if the positions were switched you would do the same thing" He is right and I feel bad for yelling at my dad.

"Why do you always have to be right?" he just chuckles and gives me a hug.

"Amar you came from the project did you ever meet my mom?" I ask and he gives me a sad look.

"No" he says and I see George walk into the training room.

"I knew I would find you guys in here." He says and I can see Amar's face light up. Amar and George have been together ever since they came here.

"Where else would we be?" Amar laughs and gives George a kiss.

"Very funny" George says and I smile and then I get an idea.

"You guy's escaped from the project can you guys sneak me in?" I ask and they give me a funny look.

"Tris that is really dangerous. You could be killed and your dad will be very upset." George says and Amar nods.

"No not if I tell him I want to help with his research. I can fit into anywhere you know" I say and Amar gets a scared look on his face.

"Tris that is why it's dangerous, in the project you will be called divergent. Divergent there is a really bad thing to them not like it is here." Amar says

"I will be fine. The choosing ceremony is coming up in what like three days and I know my father will love to have someone on the inside." I say and George sighs.

"She will be safe with Tori" George says and I get a confused look.

"George you can't contact your sister after two years of you being dead." Amar says and George shakes his head. Oh his sister, he had mentioned her once or twice.

"I mean she is most likely going to choose Dauntless. Tori will keep her safe after what happen to me." He says and Amar nods his head in understanding.

"So, that means you will help me?" I ask giving the puppy dog look.

"Only if David agrees" They both say and I give them a hug and run to go find my dad. I run to my dad's office and see him typing on his computer. I run and give him a big hug and he just chuckles.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and getting anger. You were just thinking of what's best for me." I say and he returns the hug.

"I'm sorry for keeping that from you it's just I love you and I want to protect you" he says kissing my forehead.

"I love you too and I have a question" I say sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"Shoot" he says turning to me.

"What would you say about me helping you in the project?" I say and he gets a confused look on his face.

"Tris" he says but I cut him off.

"Hear me out. Amar and George will help me get in and they already told me a lot of things about the project. I want to help and you know I'm the best for this. Plus you don't want your little experiment to be destroyed because of the evil Erudite lady" I say and he gives me a confused look.

"How do you know about Jeannie?" he says and I smile.

"Matthew and where do you think I spend all my time?" I say and he shakes his head smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop listening in on meetings" he says and I laugh.

"Well you know I'm my mother's child and you always say she was too curious for her own good." I say and he just laughs.

"Okay, but you keep your phone on you all times and call me every night. Amar and George will show you were all the cameras are. You already know where most them are because that's where we get our feed from. You will be an abnegation transfer. You will be staying with Jackie she is a good friend of mine you will stay with tonight and tomorrow." He says and I smile.

"I love you daddy and I promise I will be careful." I say

"Okay go text Amar and George and tell them to get a truck ready. I'm going to miss you my Bumble-Bea." He says and pulls me into a hug.

"You will be able to see me on the cameras and I will always call and video call you. I may not be able to contact you for a little while but when I get a chance I will." I say and a few tears fall. I get up and run to my room and grab a bag of things I will need for the night. Amar and George tell me they are ready for me and I walk out of the bureau. I see my dad and give him one last hug and hop into the truck. The whole way there they tell me what to do and not to do. They explain to me how simulations work and that I will be aware when most won't. They tell me how to hide my 'divergence' and I can see the fence. It's about 2:30 am when we arrive and I can see them start to get nervous. They relax when they see Jason and Luke are working the fence. Jason and Luke work for the bureau and let us in. We hop and trains and I know that will love it here. They show me the Hub and we meet Jackie. She smiles at us and gives Amar and George a hug. George pulls me over to the side and hands me a piece of paper.

"I want you to give this to Tori for me. Promise me you will be careful and if your compromised then call I or Amar and we will get you out as soon as possible. Be Brave Tris" he says and gives me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Amar gives me a big hug and tells me the same thing George said.

* * *

"Thank you for helping me Jackie" I say as I'm eating breakfast.

"You are welcome dear. You will were these clothes and you can hide you phone and other things underneath. Your name is going to be Tris Wright and your parents died and I took you in. Wright where have i heard that name before. Jackie must see the confusion on my face. That was your mother's last name and Susan will come and take you to the Hub for your aptitude test." She says and I go change. When I finish changing I hear a knock on the door. Jackie answers and I see a blonde girl in the same outfit I'm in but it suites her a whole lot better. I nod my head like Jackie brief me Abnegation do.

"Hello I'm Tris and it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for walking me to the Hub." I say giving her a small smile. I defiantly cannot be abnegation it's so boring.

"It's nice to meet you Tris, I'm Susan Black and My brother Robert and our Friend Caleb are outside waiting and will be joining us if that is okay with you" she says

"It's okay with me should we be going" I say and she nods. We walk out the door and I see two tall boys in grey robes talking. I bow my head in greeting and they do the same.

"I'm Tris Wright, It's a pleasure to meet you too" I say and the boy with brown hair and green eyes turn towards me.

"My name is Caleb Prior and it's a pleasure to meet you too" he says and the other boy introduces himself as Robert. We walk to the Hub and wait to get called for testing. Finally after hours of waiting I'm called into a room. An Asian woman who looks like George is setting up something tells me to take a set.

"My name is Tori and I will be administering your test." She says and I take a seat.

"Drink this" she says handing me a serum and I do as I'm told.

* * *

When I wake up I know that I fucked up and I'm going to be big fucking trouble. God damnit if I was prepared I wouldn't have fucked up.

"Get up" she says looking around and I remember George saying that I can trust her.

"What were my results" I ask

"Abnegation and Erudite and Dauntless" she says and I'm shocked. Amar told me I would most likely get two factions not three.

"They call you" I cut her off and whisper "Divergent" and she gets a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Yes, I put your results as Abnegation and tell them I accidently gave you too much and you got sick" she say pushing me out the back door and I don't look back. Three results I'm fucked if anyone finds out. I walk into the factionless sector and go to where there are no cameras. I call my dad and he answers after the second ring.

"Tris sweet how is everything?" he asks sounding concerned.

"Um, good Jackie is really nice and I got Dauntless as my result" I say not telling him the whole truth but not completely lying to him.

"Just Dauntless or another result" he asks and I know I can't lie to him. He is just going to look it up on the database.

"Erudite and Abnegation" I say and I can hear him sigh.

"That's what I was scared of"

"I'm sorry I promise that I will be more careful. I miss you dad" I say

"I miss you too. I love you"

"I love you too. I better go. I will call you when I get a chance." I say and hang up. I walk around for a couple of hours exploring the city avoiding all the cameras. I get to Jackie's around dinner time.

"Hey Jackie I'm back" I say and I see someone else in the kitchen with her. The woman turns around she drops the plates she was holding. I give her a confused look and look at her more closely. Long narrow face, pointed nose, brown hair, green eyes, where have I seen someone who looks like that?

"Beatrice?" she whispers and tears start to fall from her face. How does she know my name I haven't gone by that name in years. No, it can't be her.

"Mom?" I whisper not trusting my voice. She nods her head and I run and give her a hug and cry into her.

"Beatrice what are you doing here?" she asks

"Um, I'm helping dad and I wanted to come find you but I can't believe I found you" I say with my tear soaked face.

"What do you mean you're helping your father?" she asks looking concerned. How I'm supposed to tell her I'm here to stop Jeanie from destroying the factions.

"Well, something bad is going to happen soon and I'm here to stop it" I say and she must understand what I mean.

"I left you there so you could have a good life and be safe with your father. Not for him to send you here and risk you getting killed" she says getting upset.

"You left me to be safe but did you not think that I would need my mom. You have no idea what happened to me when I was there. He didn't send me here I asked him if I could come." I say and she looks shocked at my outburst.

"I have read the letters you wrote him and you didn't leave so I could be safe you left because you were fucking some other man" I say with tears running down my face.

"Beatrice" I cut her off "It's Tris. Beatrice died 6 years ago"

"Tris, I'm sorry. Yes I did fall in love with another man, but I knew you were special and I couldn't risk you being killed. I thought you would be fine without me and with your father" she says and I'm still pissed I can't even look at her.

"Tris, I love you so much I killed me to leave you when you were born. I wanted to come see you so badly but I couldn't." she says and I look at her and see she not lying.

"Why?" I ask and she looks at her hands.

"After you were born I got pregnant again and I couldn't risk getting caught coming in and out of the fence." She says and I nod.

"So I have a brother or sister?"

"You have a brother and would you like to meet him" I'm shocked.

"Do they know about me?"

"Yes, I told Andrew and Caleb about year ago when they found me looking at a baby picture of you. They have wanted to meet you ever since" she says smiling. Baby picture?

"You have baby pictures of me?" I ask shocked and she smiles.

"Yes and I have pictures of when you were little. I couldn't live without knowing what you looked like" she says

"How?"

"Laurie a Factionless women who is an informant for the Bureau." she says and I'm shocked.

"Can we go right now to meet them?" I ask curious to know what my brother looks like and the man how stole my mother's heart.

"If you want" she says and I nod. We say bye to Jackie and Mom leads me to her home. All the houses look the same just have different numbers on them. We come up to a house number 17 and she walks in the door. I follow behind her and I see the same boy I meet today in the kitchen with and man helping him.

"Andrew, Caleb I have someone I would like you to meet" My mother says and the two men turn around and Caleb looks confused but Andrew just smiles.

"Caleb I would like you to meet your half-sister Beatrice" she says

"Mom, Caleb and I have already met and it's Tris" I say

"I thought you looked familiar but couldn't figure out where" he says with a smile.

"Tris, this is Andrew" she says pointing to the smiling man in the corner.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Andrew" I say and bow and he just gives me an awkward hug.

"I have wanted to meet you since Natalie told me about you. I know I'm not your real dad but I promise if you need anything you can always come to me" he says and I return the hug.

"Thank you" I say and stand there awkwardly. Caleb wipes his hands on his apron and walks over to me and gives me a hug. I hug him back and I see my mom smiling standing next to Andrew. I eat dinner with them and Mom and Andrew talk about Jeanie and a man leader named Marcus and rumors about him abusing his son. Andrew believes that the rumors are false but I remember Amar telling me they were true. After dinner I tell them all goodbye and leave to walk back over to Jackie's.

* * *

Mom walks me to the choosing ceremony with Andrew and Caleb. We listen to the boring speech and wait for our name to be called. I want to stay with my mom but I know I need to help my father. After a bunch of names are called I hear Caleb's. Caleb walks up there and I know he is the perfect Abnegation but he is too curious for his well-being. I wasn't surprise when he chooses Erudite and as the looks of it Mom isn't either but Andrew was oblivious to the idea. After many more names I hear my name Tris Wright and my mother gasps. I never told her I was using her last name and I give her a small smile. I see a tear escape her eye and I walk over to the bowls. Marcus the Abnegation leader hands me a knife and I don't even look at the cruel bastard who likes to beat his children. Amar told me about his son but I can't remember who he said it was but that his only regret was living the boy or man I guess you could say now. Without hesitation I cut my hand and drop my blood over the coals. Dauntless cheer and clap and soon we are running to the trains. I make it on with easy and help a tall tan skinned girl with brown hair and wearing black and white clothes.

"Thanks, I'm Christiana." She says sitting down next to me. I sit on the edge with my feet dangling and everyone looks at me like I'm insane and then I remember I'm supposed to be a stiff. I just shrug and turn my head to Christiana.

"You're welcome, I'm Tris" I say and she tells me I'm not like any old stiff. We pass buildings and I see people are starting to jump.

"There jumping" I say standing up and Christiana leans her head out the door.

"I don't think I can do it" she says and I grab her hand.

"Well do it together" I say and we are getting closer.

"On three" she says

"One…Two…Three…" I say pulling her with me and jumping onto the roof. My landing isn't very graceful but I just start laughing and Christiana joins me. I see a man dressed in all black near the edge of the roof and he has greasy hair and several piercings.

"My name is Eric and welcome to Dauntless. There is only one way in so who will go first." He says and everyone is quiet.

"Me" I say and everyone looks at me. I walk up to the ledge and take the long grey robes off. Underneath I'm wearing a tight long sleeve grey t-shirt and grey sweats.

"Yeah take it off…Put it back on" I hear an annoying douche bag.

"Today initiate" Eric says and I turn around staring at everyone. I give everyone especially Eric the bird and fall backwards. I float in the air for a few seconds before I hit a net and start laughing. I grab someone hand and they help me down from the net.

"Did you get pushed?" he asks and I look up and see the most gorgeous blue eyes ever.

"What? Fuck no" I say and he looks shocked. Fuck I really need to learn to control my mouth but I'm Dauntless I can't help it.

"What a stiff a first to jump?" I hear a girl say

"There is a reason she left" he says "What is your name?"

"Tris" I say

"First jumper Tris" he yells and everyone starts screaming and clapping. Soon all the initiates are gathered around Four and the other girl.

"My name is Four and this is Lauren. Dauntless born will go with Lauren, Transfers you stay with me" he says and all the Dauntless born follow Lauren.

"Like I said my name is Four" Christiana cuts him off "Four like the number"

"Yes, like the number. As I was saying I will be your instructor and follow me and I will show you the pit" he says walking away.

"The pit what creative names" she says and Four turns around.

"What is your name initiate?" he says quietly.

"Christiana"

"Well Christiana you will learn her in Dauntless we don't tolerate smart mouth candors" he says and Christiana looks like she just shit her pants.

"He is so fucking scary" she says and I laugh.

"Maybe he doesn't like to be made fun of" I say and I can see him smirk. He shows us the chasm and leads us to the cafeteria. The only two seats are next to Four and a Erudite transfer. Chris sits next to the transfer and I sit in-between her and Four. I look at the burger in disgust and grab an apple.

"Don't know what a burger is?" she looks at me.

"No I know what a burger is, but I'm a vegetarian." I say and she looks at me confused.

"Vegetarians don't eat meat" the Erudite boy says next to Chris. "I'm Will and this is Al he says pointing to the tall husky built boy.

"I would think you're Amity" she says and I scowl.

"Hell no, I'm not a fucking hippie. I just don't like meat" I say and I see Four trying to hide a smile.

"Four" I hear Eric say and see Four sigh.

"Eric" he says coldly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" he says and Four looks annoyed.

"Eric, this is Tris and Christiana." He says and Eric scowls at me and Chris laughs.

"Oh, the stiff we will see how long you last" he says with a smirk and turns his attention back to Four.

"Four, Max wants to talk to you" he says and Four glares at the table.

"Tell him I'm currently happy with the position I hold" he says and Eric smirks and walks away.

"Are you two friends?" I ask and he looks at me.

"What thinks you can talk to me?" he says and I laugh.

"It must be because you're so approachable, you know like a bed of nails." I say and he scowls.

"Careful Tris" he says and walks away. I watch him go sit next to a dark skin boy.

"'I'm developing a theory" Chris says and I look at her. "You have a death wish" I laugh and she smiles. Four yells at us to follow him and he shows us the dorms. He tells us that we are sharing the bathrooms and dorm room and leaves. We meet up with Al and Will and Chris decided she wanted to get a tattoo. I remember the note George gave me and I have to remember to find Tori. I put the note in my black skinny jeans, grab my phone and hid it in my bra and follow them into the pit. We reach the tattoo parlor and I see Tori works here. Well that was easy I thought and walk up to her. She sees me and walks to the back and I follow her.

"You made a mistake choosing Dauntless" she says and I shake my head.

"You will be surprised but that not what I wanted to talk to you about." I say and she looks at me confused.

"Your last name is Wu correct?" I ask and she still looks at me confused and nods her head.

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" she says and I smile.

"I have something for you" I say and grab the note out of my back pocket. I hand it to her and she looks at me confused. She reads the note and I can see tears streaming her face.

"This isn't real" she say handing me the note and I read it.

_Tori,_

_I'm sorry that I put you through hell. I want you to know I'm okay and alive. They found out I was divergent and was going to kill but I escaped outside the fence. I promise one day I will come and see you and Tris will tell you were to meet me but I need you to protect her for me. I love you baby sister and don't let anyone know I'm alive. Also Amar is alive and we are dating and I hope you found a good man. Please look after her for me and make sure she stays out of trouble and I will see you soon._

_ Love, Georgie_

I smile at the note and hand it back to Tori.

"It's real" I say and I pull her into a hug.

"Do you want to talk to him?" I ask and she looks at me in disbelief. I grab her wrist and pull her down hallways that I know there are no cameras and into an abandon room. I pull out my phone and she looks at me confused. I dial George's number and he answers almost immediately.

"Tris are you okay?" he asks super concerned and I laugh.

"You don't think I can take care of myself do you?" and I hear he sigh a breath of relief.

"You scared the shit out of me. What do you need Trissy?" he says and I scowl.

"One don't call me Trissy or I will cut your dick off" I say and Tori laughs.

"Second I have someone who wants to talk to you" I say and hand Tori the phone.

"George?" she says cautiously

"Tori?" he whispers

"Is that really you?" she says and I can see tears starting to fall again. I step outside the room the give them some privacy. After thirty minutes Tori came back out saying George explained everything and that she will look after me.

"So did you just come to tell me my dead brother was alive or did you want a tattoo." She asks smiling.

"Both" I smile and we walk back to the parlor. I don't see Chris, Will, or Al I'm guessing they went back to the dorms. I pick out the ravens and tell Tori that I want three on my collarbone. It hurt like a bitch but it turned out beautiful. I got the three ravens for my family even if it is fucked up. Tori says its free of charge and head back to the dorms. Everyone is asleep but I have to start working. I make the bed so it looks like I'm sleeping and walk down halls I know have no cameras. I'm walking down a long hallway until I see two figures come walking out a hidden room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer I don't own Divergent or any of the characters. All credit goes to the amazing Veronica Roth.**_

_Previously…_

_I'm walking down a long hallway until I see two figures come walking out a hidden room._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Tris POV**

I hide in the nearest closet and try to listen. I can make out two male voices and its Max and Eric.

"Jeannie says she wants to finish the serum by the end of initiation." Eric says

"Good, now tell me about the initiates" Max says two corrupt dauntless leaders this is going to be hell.

"No suspects of Divergents but it's too early to tell" Eric says

"Well Four has already been told to keep an eye out during stage two. What did he say when you talked to him today?" Max asks

"He said he was currently happy with the position he holds" Eric scoffs.

"That stupid boy"

"Why do you want him on leadership so badly he isn't that great" Eric says. Eric really fucking hates Four and I wonder why?

"He is the best dauntless has and you know that. Keep me updated on initiation and don't kill anyone" Max says and they walk away. I wait a few minutes before walking down the hallway and see the room they came out. The door has a keypad lock on it and it's going to be hard to hack. I pull out my phone and attach it to the door. I try unlocking the door but it's a lot fucking harder than I'm use too and I need my computer to unlock it. I walk back down to the dorms and try to get some sleep before training.

* * *

Bang! Bang! I got maybe three hours of sleep and Four banging on pipes doesn't help the small headache that's forming. I stayed up trying to figure out why Four wouldn't want the leadership position. Can I trust Four? I get dressed into black skinny jeans, a black shirt, and combat boots. I don't like flaunting off my body but I don't conserve my body behind oversized clothes. I pull my hair up into a high pony tail and see Chris is almost ready to go to breakfast.

"Where did you go last night?" She asks as we leave the dorms.

"Tori need help getting some supplies and I offered to help" I say pulling the stiff card.

"Once a stiff always a stiff I guess" she laughs and I laugh along with her.

"I guess" I grab a chocolate chip muffin. We don't have very long to eat. I pick at my muffin and Chris is still eating with Will and Al.

"I'll meet you guys in the training room" I say getting up and they all nod. I walk to the training room and I see Four setting up.

"Do you need any help?" I ask and he looks shocked.

"No" he says and lifts the last punching bag. Everyone comes in and we all stand around Four and a giant board.

"There are three stages of initiation and the first stage the top 20 that will make it will stay and the rest will get cut." He says

"Cut no one said anything about getting cut?" a girl name Myra says

"If you had known would you have choose differently?" Four says and everyone is quiet.

"Alright today I will show you some fighting moves and you will be practicing on the punching bags." He says and walks over to a bag. He shows us some offense and defense moves and we all go to a bag. This stage should be easy because of my training. I start punching the bag and do my normal routine when I was at the bureau. Four walks over and inspects how I'm doing and I feel his hands on my stomach. I have to stop from elbowing him in the stomach and pretend that I'm shocked.

"Keep tension here" he says and walks away. It's not like I didn't know that but if the 'stiff' is good at punching bags that would raise some suspicions. We spend hours practicing the moves and he dismisses us for lunch. I sit with Chris, Will, and Al and think of what Max and Eric said last night. Why did Four not take the leadership position? Can Four be trusted? I only have a month before Jeanie big plan. We go back to training and keep punching bags and Four teaches us some more defensive and offense moves. After training I take a shower and decide to skip dinner and catch up on some sleep. I set my phone to vibrate and set an alarm to wake me up at midnight. My phone starts vibrating and I quickly turn it off. Everyone is asleep and I quietly sneak out and down abandon hallways. I walk to the room that I took Tori to and call Amar.

"Tris what's up?" he says

"I need you to bring me my computer, mini microphones and video cameras. I also need you to get me some info on a guy named Four" I say

"Okay, Meet me down by the net in an hour." He says and hangs up.

* * *

"Hey did you bring me the goodies?" I say hugging Amar.

"It's nice to see you too" he says and I laugh.

"I've missed you but I'm on a time crunch and things are a lot more complicated than I thought" I say and he sighs.

"I got everything you asked for and what do you want to know about Four?" he says and I grab the bag from him.

"Everything, I need to know if I can trust him" I say and he runs a hand threw his hair.

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything about his past but I can tell you this if you are in any trouble go to Four. You can trust him with your life but he isn't going to be welling to help easily you will have to do a little convincing." He says.

"Alright thank you for bringing this to me know I have work I need to do. Tell George I miss him and tell my dad I love him and will try to talk to him soon" I say and give him one last hug.

"Be careful Tris" He says and slips out the back door. I walk back to the empty room I have been going to. I set up my computer and pull up the feed from the Bureau and only access all of the Dauntless cameras. I erase the footage of me and Amar talking by the net and look at the cameras that led to Max and Eric's offices. I make sure Max and Eric are out of there office and grab my mini video cameras and microphones. I run a loop on the Dauntless cameras that are on that hallway and go down secret hidden hallways. I put on my black gloves and throw my hair up into a beanie and pick the lock to Eric's office first. I place a hidden camera in his office and two microphones. I see his computer on his desk and I decide to do a little more snooping. I look threw his files and find a folder named Project X. I grab out my computer and download a virus on to his computer. The virus lets me access anything on his computer on my laptop. I pack up all my things and head to Max's office. I put video cameras and microphones in his office and download the same virus on his computer. I look at my phone and see that its 2am and I need to get back to the dorms. I hide my computer in my trunk along with the bag of gadgets and get some sleep.

* * *

Chris wakes me up and I go take a quick shower. We walk to breakfast and I grab a small bowl of fruits. I pick at my food not really hungry to eat anything. Chris looks at me weird and I shake my head.

"Stress" is all I say and it looks like she believes me. We head to the training room and I see guns set out in front of the targets.

"Alright today you will be learning how to load and shoot a gun." Four says and grabs a pistol. He shows us how to load and unload the firearm and Peter yawns. Four is quick to move and holds the gun to Peter's head.

"Wake up, you are dealing with loaded weapons" Peter's eyes go wide and I swear he shit his pants. I cover my mouth with my hands and hold in a laugh. Four walks up to the target and I see his stance is perfect. He breathes in focuses and pulls the trigger as he exhales. Amar must have been his instructor before he faked his death.

"Grab a gun and start shooting" he says and everyone stands still.

"Now!" He says and everyone scrambles to the targets. I pretend to miss the target a couple of times until a few people hit close to the center. After about 10 rounds I start hitting the target and progressively get closer. After everyone hits the center Four dismisses us for lunch. I skip lunch and grab my computer. I sneak down to the abandon room and set my laptop up. I access the files that are on Eric's computer and pull up feeds from Max and Eric's offices. I turn up the volume and plug in my head phones and listen. I hack into the folder Project X and look at the files. One of the files is of the serum that Max said Jeanie was working with. The serum is a simulation but Jeanie can control the person mind and actions. The next file is a list of people and there aptitude test results. These are people who are divergent. I have evidence that Eric is working with Jeanie and now I need info on Max. I look through Max's computer and I see nothing. I look at my watch and see I have 5 minutes to get to the training room. I leave my computer there and run to the training room and make it with seconds to spare. Eric glares at me and I walk over to Chris.

"Where did you go? Do you have like a secret boyfriend or something?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest.

"What no I don't have a boyfriend I just went for a walk and got lost" I say and she narrows her eyes to see if I'm lying but shrugs her shoulder.

"You will learn how to throw a knife" Four says and turn to the target. He throws the knife and it hits dead center. Everyone grabs knifes and starts throwing. I grab with my left hand and practice with it so I'm not too good at knife throwing. I practice my stance and my breathing and Peter decides to make a snide comment.

"I think the stiff took to many blows to the head." He says and Drew laughs. I throw the knife and I'm the first to hit the target. It sticks below the center and I turn towards Peter.

"Did you forget what a target was Peter" I say and Chris tries to hide a laugh. We keep throwing and after the 4th throw I was hitting dead center. Al on the other hand sucked at throwing knifes. Eric walks up behind him and Al completely misses the target and it flies across the room.

"What the fuck was that initiate?" Eric says

"It slipped" Al says and I can see the evil in Eric's eyes.

"Go get it" Eric says and I stuck in a breath.

"What hell no" Al says and Eric grins.

"Everyone stop" Eric yells "Go stand in front of the target" he says to Al. Al gulps and walks in front of the target.

"Four a little help here" Eric says and Four sighs.

"Really Eric?" he says and Eric nods his head.

"Four here is going to throw knifes at you and if you flinch or move you are out" Eric says and I know Al what be able to handle it. Four gets ready to throw and I yell "Stop". Four glares at me.

"I thought Dauntless was supposed to teach you bravery not how to be bullies" I say and soon regret speaking.

"We if you are so brave then why don't you take his place" Eric says and I walk to the target. Amar told me to trust Four with my life and I trust Amar. I stand in front of the target and stare directly at Four. I keep my on Four and he throws the first knife. It lands directly next to my arm. The next one lands directly above my head and the third one skims my ear. I don't flinch but keep my eyes locked on Four.

"I give you points for bravery stiff but not as many as you lost for talking back" Eric says "Everyone is dismissed" and he walks out. I wait for everyone to leave and Four says "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I have had worse" I say and start to walk away. He grabs my arm and I go to elbow him in the stomach but his other arm catches me.

"Tris, what do you mean?" he says and I stuck in a deep breath.

"I mean exactly that Four." I say

"Tris you know you can trust me right?" he says and I smile at him.

"Yes for someone important told me I could trust you with my life" I say freeing my arms.

"Who told you that?" he asks confused.

"A very good and old friend" I say and walk away. He stands there looking at me confused and calls my name but I keep walking. I go back to where my laptop is and see that Max is on the phone. I turn the volume up and listen.

"Four is still denying" Max says "He isn't going to take the position not with Marcus still in leadership"

Marcus? Who the fuck is Marcus and why does that have anything to do with Four?

"I told you what I saw in his landscape and I thought the people would turn from the articles but Abnegation won't believe that there precious leader would do such a crime plus Four won't corporate and I don't need him losing anymore trust in me if you want him to work with us." Max says running a hand through his hair. I look through Max's computer and find the articles about Marcus. It says that Marcus Eaton abused his son Tobias Eaton and wife Evelyn Eaton. Evelyn died in child birth when Tobias was 9 years old. How does any of this have to relate to Four? Unless Four is Tobias then that makes complete sense why he doesn't want to be a leader. I need to talk to Four soon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER I DON'T ON DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

**Author Note:**

** Hey, Sorry for the infrequent updates. I will try to update every Saturday and Monday.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**"I told you what I saw in his landscape and I thought the people would turn from the articles but Abnegation won't believe that their precious leader would do such a crime plus Four won't corporate and I don't need him losing anymore trust in me if you want him to work with us." Max says running a hand through his hair. I look through Max's computer and find the articles about Marcus. It says that Marcus Eaton abused his son Tobias Eaton and wife Evelyn Eaton. Evelyn died in child-birth when Tobias was 9 years old. How does any of this have to relate to Four? Unless Four is Tobias then that makes complete sense why he doesn't want to be a leader. I need to talk to Four soon.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Tris POV**

I wake up to Chris shaking my shoulder. I only got 2 hours of sleep after watching Max and Eric all day yesterday. After they left spent the rest of the night trying to get into the secured room. I think only I few more tries and I can break the code but it's a lot tougher than the ones at the bureau. I get dressed and I see Chris, Will and Al all went to get breakfast. I walk to the training room and I see Four standing next to a board writing down pairs for fights. There is no one next to my name and I over to the punching bag and start training. Everyone files in and I see Chris walk in. I go over to her she frowns when she sees the board.

"I'm fighting the tank" she says

"I'll pray for you" I say and she smacks my arm playfully. I mock hurt and we both laugh.

"Well I get to fight Al" Will says

"Tris, why didn't you come to breakfast?" Al asks and I frown.

"I wasn't hungry." I state.

"Tris, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning and you barely picked at that muffin" Christiana says and I wish they would leave me alone.

"I'm not hungry, okay" I say a little too harsh. I don't need them on my about my problems.

"Will and Al. you guys are up first" Four says and they walk onto the mat. Al and Will circle each other for a while and Eric starts to get impatient.

"Today" he shouts and Will punches Al in the gut. Al punches Will in the face and hits him square in the jaw. Will throws some punches at Al but it doesn't hurt him as bad as Al's punches. After a few minutes Al right hooks Will in the temple and he is out.

Next are Peter and Edward. Edward is quicker and stronger than Peter and knocks him out after a few minutes. Myra doesn't even stand a chance against Drew and in a matter of seconds she is out. Chris and Molly are next. Chris hits Molly in the face and stomach a few times but Molly hits her a few good times and gets Chris down. Molly starts kicking Chris ribs and Chris starts crawling away.

"Stop, Stop I'm done" she says and I shake my head. She shouldn't have said that while Four was gone.

"You good" Eric says and Chris nods her head. He helps her up and I know this can't be good. He leads her to down the hallway and we come across the Chasm. He pushes her off and grabs her hand before she falls.

"Hold on or don't" he lets go of her hand and she grabs the railing.

"Hang there for 5 minutes or become factionless" he says and we wait. The water hits her back and you can see her start to struggle. The 5 minutes feel like hours and I can see Chris starting to lose her grip.

"Come on Chris you can do this" I say and Eric glares at me. I glare back and he calls time. Al and I help her over the railing and Eric goes to protest but I glare at him. Chris is in hysterics and she clings to me.

"No one concedes or you're factionless. You have the rest of the day off" he says and I take Chris back to the dorms. I stay with Chris till she falls asleep and go back and watch Eric and Max on my computer. I must have fallen asleep and I look at my watch and its past midnight. I sigh and grab my kit and walk to the secured room. I open and grab out my led light and shine it on the keypad. I pull out my computer and hook it up to the door. I key in the series of numbers and let the decoding begin. After 15 minutes it gives me a choice of 5 different options. On the 3 try the door opens and smile. When I walk in nobody is in here and I see a bunch of computers and boxes. I open one of the boxes and it's filled with serums and I sigh. I walk over to the computers and its video feeds of Dauntless. There is a board of suspected Divergent and it has a bunch of names including mine. I take pictures and I setup video cameras and microphones in here. I walk out and decide to catch up on some sleep.

* * *

_I'm in the bureau hospital and I can't move and pain feels my body. I see my dad come rushing in and he has tears in his eyes and hugs me tight. I yelp in pain and he presses the nurse button. _

"_Bumble-Bea I'm so sorry this happened to you." he says crying. _

"_Daddy, what happened? Why am I in the hospital?"_

"_Sweetie, what do you remember?" he asks and it's all blank._

"_I remember you making breakfast and watching SpongeBob but nothing after that" I say and start crying._

"_Why can't I remember? I touch my head and I can't feel a bandage and no hair._

"_Daddy, what happened to my hair?" I ask choking on tears._

"_Baby, a man attacked you_

* * *

I wake up to a scream and I go to turn on the lights. I see Edward on floor screaming with a knife in his eye. Myra screams and I calmly walk over to Edward. I sit down next to him and hold him still.

"Get it out!" he screams

"Edward, I know it hurts, but we need to let the doctors take it out. Just try to breathe." I say. I wait for the doctors and nurses come and make sure Edward doesn't try pulling out the knife. I look up and I see Peter and Drew missing and I know they had something to do with this. Edward was finally taken to the infirmary. I sit in the waiting room will Edward is in surgery keeping a hysterical Myra calm. I see Four walk in and talk to the nurse. He sees me sitting in the chair next to a finally sleeping Myra and a concern look comes over his face. I look at my hands and clothes and they are covered in Edwards's blood and I hold my finger up telling him to be quiet. We walk over to the other side of the waiting room before he starts asking questions.

"Tris, what happened?"

"Someone stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife. Peter and Drew where the only two missing when I was keeping Edward from ripping the knife out of his eye." I say

"Are you okay?" he asks and I nod.

"Tris let's get you cleaned up" he says and I shake my head.

"I'm not leaving until I know Edward is fine and Myra isn't here by herself" I say and he sighs.

"Tris, Edward won't be out of surgery for a while and Myra isn't going to wake up for a while. The lovely nurse at the desk put a sleeping pill in her drink so she will sleep. Let's get you cleaned up" he says and I nod. He leads me away from the dorms and we come across a series of apartments. He opens the door to the last one on the left. He leads me to his room and the only decoration he has is 'Fear God Alone' on his wall.

"The bathroom is through that door and here are some of the smallest clothes I own." He says and I nod.

"Thanks Four" I say and walk into the bathroom. I look at my reflection in the mirror and I look like I was shot. There is blood all over my face, hands, arms, and legs. My shorts and shirt are ruined and there is even blood in my hair. I take a shower and watch the water turn from dark red to white after a few minutes. I think back to my dream and sigh. Today will be exactly 6 years from the attack. I start crying at the memory and pain.

"_Baby, a man attacked you. You don't remember?" he says and I shake my head crying._

"_Daddy, why can't I remember?" I say threw tears._

"_Bea, when you were going to see Mattie a man from the fringe snuck in the bureau. He wanted to hurt Daddy, and the only way to hurt daddy was to hurt you. Do you understand? " he says with tears and I nod._

"_Well, the man he did bad things to you and during those bad things you escaped. But the bad man he shot you and the bullet hit you in the head and the shoulder. You have been asleep for a month baby and I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you." He says and I cry. _

I cried for hours that day. After I cried Dad told me about the man who found me and that's when I meet Lucas. Lucas was like my second dad and I miss him every day. After weeks and therapy I finally remembered what happened. I the nurse was giving me a bath and removed the bandage on my hip I saw the carvings. The word 'damaged' was carved into my hip and that moment everything that happened that day came flooding back like a movie clip in my brain. Till this day I will always be damaged and what that man took from me I will never be able to get back. I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear Four's voice.

"Tris, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to get all of this blood off" I say trying to keep my voice from cracking.

"Okay, just wanted make sure you didn't die" he says and I laugh. I wash my hair real quick and turn off the water. I put on Four's sweatpants but I have to roll them up a million times and his tank-top. It actually fit and I'm guessing it either an old girlfriend or friend's shirt. I walk out and find Four in his kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Would you like a glass?" he asks and I nod. He pours me a glass and I go to sit in the chair but trip over his pants and fall on the ground. I bust out laughing and Four runs over to help me up. He laughs a little too but his eyes go wide when he see my hip. His shirt has risen up above my belly button and you can read the scar. I immediately pull the shirt down and hug my knees.

"Tris who did that to you?" he asks and I sigh. I look at him and see no signs of pity and I know he has scars similar to mine.

"6 years ago, today actually, a man attacked me. I was walking to go see my friend Mathew and this man grabs me and drags me down an empty hallway into an empty room. The man told me I had to pay for what my dad had done. He hit me and started touching me and made me touch him. When he was finished he started cutting me. He carved this into my hip" I say and left my shirt showing 'damaged' carved into my hip. Four touches it and tears starts to fall. His hand wipes the tears away and I smile at him.

"After he finished carving in to me, he dropped one of his knives and I stabbed him in the leg. I tried running but the pain was so horrible. I made it to the end of the hallway before I hear shots fired. That's when everything went black. I woke up in the hospital a month later with no memory of what happened. Not until I read what he permanently carved into me. A man named Lucas from Dauntless saved my life. My biggest fear was the man coming after me .I had nightmares for weeks, I still do, but they weren't as frequent after Lucas told me that the found the man who did this to me dead. So now you can stop asking me if I'm okay because I will never be okay after what he did to me." I say looking at the floor. Four gently grabs my chin and lifts it so I'm looking at him.

"Tris, you didn't deserve to live through that and if he was still alive I would kill him." He says and I laugh.

"Thank you Four, for not looking at me like a kicked puppy or some shit" I say and he smiles.

"You will be okay Tris. I promise one day you will be okay and don't call me Four" he tells me.

"What should I call you?"

"Tobias" he says and I smile.

"Tobias, I like it. How do you know I will be okay?" I ask and he sighs.

"Because, I know what it's like to be damaged and I'm okay now." He says and I nod.

"Maybe" I say. He grabs blankets out his spare closet and pillow off his bed.

"I'll take the floor and you get the bed" he says and I shake my head.

"I can't do that. I'll take the floor and you take your bed." I say

"Nope, I can't let you sleep on the floor. It will make me feel horrible and you won't want that." He says and I scowl.

"How you sleep on one side of the bed and I'll take the other. We can have separate blankets, that way no one sleeps on the hard floor." I say and he nods. I climb in the bed and he fixes his side and turns of the lights.

"Night Tobias" I say

"Night Tris"


End file.
